


I've Never Met a Smile Like Yours

by babiehyvck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jealousy, Johnny is only mentioned - Freeform, Just a little angst, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, its tiny i swear, markhyuck, solely based on recent yumark interactions, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiehyvck/pseuds/babiehyvck
Summary: Yuta and Mark have been getting more and more affectionate everyday. Donghyuck doesn't think he likes it.-title from Anthony Amorim's "Smile Like Yours"
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 155





	I've Never Met a Smile Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! Just a quick disclaimer that I love Yuta with all my heart so like don't take this personally lmao. I've just noticed them being cute and the idea of jealous hyuckie popped into my head so :))
> 
> also, lowercase is intended and please excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes
> 
> aND- i have no idea who any of the boys are rooming with, as I don't really pay attention to that, so I just went with mark and johnny bc I love them lmao

donghyuck had always noticed yuta’s clinginess towards mark, but it’s never irritated him nearly as much as it has been lately. it wasn’t bad until right before kick it promotions. he had admittedly been in love with mark for years, but he had never been particularly jealous of any affection the boy got. until yuta was attached to mark at the hip. constantly. 

donghyuck didn’t doubt that the two were just friends, but that didn’t stop his mind from wandering. the worst part of the whole thing was probably mark accepting the affection. donghyuck has always been a flirty person; cuddling with anyone in sight and offering cheek kisses to anyone in reach, and mark definitely wasn’t the only member to flat out reject his love. but the rest of them didn’t really matter to him. seeing mark embrace yuta with open arms made donghyuck feel like pure shit. 

but he dealt with it. he didn’t want to let his jealousy get in the way of the group’s promotions so he pretended like nothing was wrong. he had been acting like he didn’t have an insane childish crush on mark lee for years, so it wasn’t too difficult. 

it was about a month after their promotions when donghyuck couldn’t take it anymore. most of the group had clear schedules that day, so they had all been in the dorms together, but only a few of them had actually left their rooms. deciding that it was a good a time as ever to actually talk to mark without yuta right beside him, donghyuck got out of bed and headed to mark’s shared room. 

As he walked by, he noticed that johnny, whom mark was currently rooming with, was out with other members, so mark would be alone. that fact made him walk a bit quicker, excited to actually have a real conversation with mark for the first time in what felt like months. donghyuck knew it had actually only been a little over a few days at most, but he missed his best friend, so it seemed unbearably long. 

dramatically pushing the door open, donghyuck giggled as he burst into marks room, loudly saying, “mark lee! are you alive?” 

upon entering, he saw two figures on marks bed. one of them being mark himself, and the other being, of course, nakamoto-fucking-yuta. they weren’t very close, much less being touchy like usual, but donghyuck still felt his stomach churn at the sight. 

rolling his eyes, donghyuck quickly turned on his heel, huffing,”oh my god. never fucking mind,” and slamming the door behind him as he stomped out. 

donghyuck was thankful that his room was empty too as he curled up on top of his blankets and tried to fight tears. normally, he’d just cry and let it out on his pillow, but he knew that it was his own fault. he knew he shouldn’t get so worked up about his friends simply being friends and he knew he shouldn’t be in love with a specimen as idiotic as mark lee. yet here he was, lonely on his bed, trying his hardest not to bawl his eyes out. 

~

as donghyuck angrily walked out, mark shot up from his spot beside yuta. he sat back down, though, upon realizing that the other boy had left.

“how long did you say you’ve liked him?” mark heard from beside him.

mark fumbled with his hands as he said, “i don’t know. i only realized it a few months ago, but who knows how long it’s actually been.”

“why do you look so sad about it?” 

“well it’s not a ton of fun loving your best friend who doesn’t feel the same...” mark trailed off, getting quieter. 

“i can’t stand you kids.”

“you’re not a ton older than me though?” 

ignoring his comment, yuta continues, “you know how i liked sichengie forever? well i didn’t do the whole ‘i’m so sad, he doesn’t like me’ stuff. i went to him and said i liked him a lot and now we’re closer than ever. literally and figuratively.” 

mark cringed and stood up awkwardly. yuta started pushing him out of the door, so he waved the older off, knowing he had no other choice, and made his way down the hall. when he reached donghyuck’s door, though, he started doubting himself all over again. as much as he didn’t want to believe it, mark knew he didn’t have the courage to tell donghyuck how he felt. there was no way. finally deciding to leave and just whine to yuta some more, mark began to turn away, only being stopped by a whimper and small sobbing sound from the other side of the door. 

while there was no possibility of mark confessing his feelings, he would never be able to live with himself if he left donghyuck, the boy made of literal sunshine, sad and alone in his room. so, after yet another short internal debate, mark pushed the door open and stepped inside. 

hearing the door open, donghyuck quickly wiped his face and sniffled his tears away best he could. 

“hyuckie?” the last voice he expected to hear spoke and donghyuck wanted to cry all over again. 

after a soft “hm?” from the younger, mark continued, “can you tell me what’s wrong? i really wanna help.”

sitting up in his place on the bed, donghyuck bluntly stated, “i promise there’s nothing you can do, mark.” 

“huh? hyuck, please, just tell me what’s up. i hate seeing you sad.” 

donghyuck finally stood up, getting closer to mark as he said, “if you really hate seeing me sad, you would’ve helped a week ago. i can’t stand it anymore. you wanna know what’s wrong? i absolutely hate the way you are around yuta. you love him so openly and that’s all i could ever want. and i know that you guys are friends and i have nothing to be jealous about, but i can’t help it. when i see you and him, i question myself over and over again. ‘why does he like his hugs and not mine? am i annoying? unlikeable? does he hate me?’ and i know it’s all so stupid because there is no way the soft, insanely perfect mark lee could hate anyone. and then i just want to hold you and kiss your stupid face for being so soft and insanely perfect. i’m an idiot for putting myself in this situation and it all could be avoided if i just told you that i love you forever ago.” 

stunned, mark took a step back and closed his eyes, trying to take in all of the information that just spilled out of the boy in front of him. when he opened his eyes again, he saw donghyuck still standing right in front of him and immediately pulled him in for a soft hug. 

“you are incredible. i don’t know what i did in my past life to deserve you, but, my god, i’m so glad that i can hold you in my arms like this. hyuckie, i swear that the only reason yuta and i are so close is because i’m the only one that knows about his relationship with sicheng. and he’s the only one that knows how head over heels in love with you i am,” mark whispered as donghyuck returned the hug. 

donghyuck pulled away from mark, sniffling, so the older tried to reassure him with,”i promise there’s no reason to be jealous. i’m not as affectionate with you because i’m afraid of you finding out how i really feel. i’m sorry i was too clueless to realize how much i was hurting you. but from this day on, i swear to love you everyday. i mean, if you’ll have me af course.” 

mark visibly blushed and donghyuck thought it was the prettiest thing he’s seen in his entire life. but, in order to maintain his teasing image, all he said was,”is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?” 

although it really wasn’t, mark knew he’d be a moron to pass up this opportunity so, “possibly?” 

donghyuck had moved in closer, causing mark to be over aware to every slight touch he felt. 

“mark, i love you so much. i really hope you know that.” 

mark wasn’t able to reply before he felt soft lips pressed against his own. it was short, but one of the best things both boys had ever felt. 

donghyuck pulled away, only to be captured by the other boy kissing him once again. they moved their lips in sync as mark began walking them towards the other’s bed, sitting down on the edge while pulling donghyuck onto his lap. 

mark swiped his tongue over donghyuck’s bottom lip, resulting in the younger opening his mouth and letting mark explore every piece of it. 

after about 5 minutes of loving kissed and soft touches, donghyuck pulled back and rested his forehead against mark’s shoulder, giggling. 

“we’re so stupid,” donghyuck sighed as he looked up at mark and climbed off of him. 

“we really are,” mark laughed with the other, shuffling to get the blanket over him and laying down. 

donghyuck repeated the action, curling into mark’s side with the older’s arm around him. the two closed their eyes and got comfortable with each other. it wasn’t nearly late enough to sleep, but neither wanted to move so they started to doze off anyway. 

just as mark and donghyuck were both nearly asleep, the door opened and in walked yuta, jumping on the end of the bed and exclaiming, “finally! you aren’t emotionally constipated anymore!”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed whatever this is,,,  
> if you wanna chat, you can find me here:  
> Twitter; @babiehyvck  
> Instgram; @d.uckie (main) @violet.myg (fan acc)


End file.
